happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Invertebrates
There are many invertebrates that have appeared throughout Happy Tree Friends, and they usually make a very small appearance and a minor one at that. However, some play a pivotal role in the episode in which they appeared in. Insects and Arachnids Aphid The aphid is seen co-existing with the ants in Tongue in Cheek, where it's being milked like a cow by the brother ant. It most likely died when Sniffles' robot ant blew up the anthill such as Cow. Spidercow.png|Just like in nature, aphids provide ants with food and the ants defend the aphids. The Ants The ants are reoccurring villains who are known for killing Sniffles whenever he attempts to eat them. They star in Crazy Ant-ics, Tongue Twister Trouble, A Hard Act to Swallow, Suck It Up, and Tongue in Cheek. They also make a small cameo in Blast from the Past. They appear to be the only insects in the series to have anthropomorphic traits. Antgenius.png|Brother ant. SU58.png|Baby ant. Antwithgrape.png|Mother ant. Antbow.jpg|Sister ant. Antfriend.png|Prehistoric ant. Snifflesandcaveant.png|Prehistoric mother ant. Bees and Wasps The bees make their first appearance in Sweet Ride where they kill Nutty when his head gets stuck in a beehive. They appear again in Take a Hike this time showing no hostility to Nutty when he is slurping honey from a hive. In Aw, Shucks!, a beehive is knocked off it's branch and some bees swarm around Toothy (though these might be wasps since Toothy didn't get an allergic reaction to their stings). One bee appears in The Carpal Tunnel of Love and it stings Toothy in the eye, causing it to get infected. It comes back later and kills Lumpy when it stings his eye, causing him to crash into the back of a truck. Lookbecomemain.png|The bees' first victim. HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_13.png|Toothy got zero allergies because these might be wasps or the writers are inconsistent. Moarhoney.png|The bees acting more passive towards Nutty. TCTofL36.png|A bee stings Toothy. TCTofL124.png|And Lumpy. Butterflies and Moths A butterfly was killed by a carnivorous plant in Idol Curiosity. In Mime to Five a moth flies out of Mime's pockets when he's checking to see if he has any money. Some butterflies are seen flying by in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Flippy might like butterflies because he sees them in his dream in Double Whammy Part I and one butterfly was enough to make Fliqpy snap back to Flippy in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Butterfly.jpg|So a moth can survive being stuffed in a pocket but a bird can't? STV1E5.1 Really beautiful.png|How beautiful. S3E24 Happy Flippy.png|Not even the most brutal of soldiers can resist the fragile nature of a butterfly. IdolC10.png|Poor thing. Flies Flies have made a few appearences in the show, they are mostly seen around dead or dying characters. Flies can be seen flying around the bodies of Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, and Sniffles in Take a Hike. In Blind Date, flies start swarming around Lumpy's rotting head. They are also seen getting splattered against Lumpy's car in Junk in the Trunk. Timetofindahospital.png|Gross. BD65.png|The birds and the flies both want to eat Lumpy. STV1E12.3 Lumpy Elephant 2.png|Lumpy's kill count suddenly boosted because of these guys. Maggots Maggots make minor appearances in Remains to be Seen, they are seen crawling on the zombified characters. Zombified_Nutty_.png|These maggots have all of the sugar they could ever eat. Aphuhdfihufvhufg.png|Maggots on a dead Petunia. Zombie_Mime.jpg|Mime would be a goner if he had these in his brain while he's still alive. Spiders Spiders have made several appearances in the HTF world. A spider can be seen crawling inside Lumpy's empty water canteen in Take a Hike. A spider is seen hanging from a web in Nutty's cabinet in Chew Said a Mouthful and there's even a spider living in Lumpy's head in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. STV1E13.1 Empty head.png|Maybe Lumpy is an idiot because a spider keeps sucking the blood from his brain. Canteenspider.png|There's a spider in the water hole! Spider.jpeg|A spider at all of Nutty's food. Mollusks Clams and Mussels A clam is eaten by Russell in Russell's season 1 starring pop-up. Russell can be seen eating some of these in Whose Line Is It Anyway?. Russell picks up a clam in Off the Hook with the intention of eating it but he is crushed by an anchor. A lot of clams appear in Sea What I Found Russell's Season 1 Intro.gif|A clam appears in Russell's Season 1 pop-up. Jarr.png|Russell smashes a clam's shell with his chest. Indexpufferfishclams.jpg|They look delicious. Tastyclam.png|Russell really loves clams. 1233557433.jpg|Large clam in Sea What I Found Deadman.jpg|Tiny purple clam. Wipe_15.jpg|Another purple clam. Hammerhead.png|Big magneta clam. The Giant Squid The Giant Squid appeared first in Doggone It. It was a pet until it attacked and killed several characters before being captured by Lumpy. It appears again in You're Kraken Me Up, causing more carnage after Russell accidentally awakens it by dropping an anchor on its head. The Giant Squid.jpg|The Giant Squid. S4E1_Sudden_Awakening!.PNG|The giant squid's new design. S4E1 Kraken!.png|Kraken! Snails A Snail was killed by Lumpy in Every Litter Bit Hurts by a toothpick. Another briefly appears in A Sight for Sore Eyes. snail.png|The snail before its death in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Seeing eye tortose.png|Seeing eye snail? Crustaceans Crab A green crab can be seen flying out of Sniffles' mouth in Mime to Five. Vlcsnap-2013-11-27-06h21m17s252.png|The green crab. Hermit Crab This small blue crab appears in Wipe Out!. It is first seen replacing its old shell with an ice cream cone, nearly being stepped on by Lumpy in the process. At the end of the episode, it uses Flaky's severed head as its new shell. Crab.png|The Hermit Crab. Shelless.png|Without shell. Coneshell.png|Satisfied with its new shell. The Giant Crab The giant crab is of course a large crab that appears in the Ka-Pow! episode Three Courses of Death with the intent of killing Buddhist Monkey. The_Giant_Crab.jpg|The giant crab attacks Buddhist Monkey. TCOD133.png|The crab suffers a fate similar to real crabs and lobsters. Tfghh.PNG|Dead crab. Echinoderms Starfish Yellow starfish can be seen in Off the Hook. In Water You Wading For, Cub pokes at a starfish with a stick. A lot of starfish can be seen in Sea What I Found. The_Seahorse.png|The starfish lying on the sea floor. Water_4.jpg|Cub poking a starfish. Softlanding.png|Red starfish. Sea Urchin The sea urchin appears in Wipe Out! where Nutty accidentally mistakes it for ice cream. The urchin's spines pierce through Nutty's head when he tries to eat it, before subsequently drowning in a tide pool. Underwater_ice_cream.png|The sea urchin. Wipe_14.jpg|Nutty chokes on the urchin. Others Coral Reefs A lot of corals can be seen in episodes having to do with the ocean such as Off the Hook, Sea of Love, and Sea What I Found. The_Seahorse.png|Coral reef in Off the Hook. Sharpcorals.png|Russell is shredded by hard corals. Scubarussell.png|More corals. 1233557433.jpg|That's a fan coral. LBE2 Picking Some Flowers.png|A beautiful coral reef in Sea of Love that appears to be made up of anemones. The Demon The demon is a monster from hell that possesses Cub and kills Petunia in Read 'em and Weep. Since it's a demon, one would expect the creature to have a more ghostly or devil-like appearance, instead it looks more like a cephalopod. S3E1 Demon.png|The demon in Read 'em and Weep. S3E1 The demon.png|The demon's full body. Jellyfish A small jellyfish appears in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, it stings Giggles' foot and she later dies since no one could treat it. Additionally, a lot of jellyfish can be seen swimming in groups in Sea What I Found. 2ndTrails5.png|The jellyfish in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Deadman.jpg|Jellyfish in Sea What I Found. Sinkinglumpy.png|More jellyfish. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists Category:Wild Animals Category:Monsters